Zaklęty dwór/II/XII
Nazajutrz przy zgliszczach wczorajszego pożaru ważna i uroczysta odbywała się scena. Pan mandatariusz z całym swym sztabem urzędowym zjechał na miejsce układać sprawozdanie do zwierzchniej władzy, a zarazem wytoczyć śledztwo co do przyczyny pożaru. Z ciekawości przybył jednocześnie i ważny świadek wczorajszy, nasz zacny Girgilewicz, z gumiennym i atamanem. A snadź wszyscy niedobrze jeszcze przespali się po wczorajszym przestrachu, bo mandatariusz wyglądał strasznie blady, oczy miał zapadłe, usta zapieczone, a nawet cokolwiek złamał się w postawie, a Girgilewicz więcej niż zazwyczaj siny wydawał się na twarzy, a oczy okrutnie wybałuszył na wierzch. Biedny Chochelka jak z krzyża zdjęty siedzi przy przyniesionym ze wsi stole i za dyktatem mandatariusza od godziny już spisuje szczegółową o wydarzonym przypadku relację. Kilku chłopów przerzuciło z największym staraniem zgliszcza całej chaty, dobyło spod gruzów wielu sprzętów na pół przepalonych, ale z trupa ludzkiego nie znalazł się nigdzie najmniejszy ślad widoczny. — Nieboszczyk rozwiał się z dymem — pomrukują wszyscy — ale gdzież sam Kost' Bulij i ta młoda dziewczyna? W samej rzeczy wszyscy widzieli jakąś młodą dziewczynę w oknie, na jej ratunek skoczył Katylina w płomienie, ku niej zdawał się biec upiór starościca, ale mimo to pozostała nie uratowana wewnątrz chaty, kiedy skręcone wichrem ściany i zrąb dachu zapadły się w gruzy. Gdzież się więc podziała? Spalić się na popiół nie mogła, bo pożar przygaszony nagłą ulewą nie poszedł do samego spodu. Trup jej, mniej czy więcej uszkodzony, powinien był pozostać pod zgliszczami, jak pozostało wiele sprzętów chaty. Utrzymywał wprawdzie głośno i otwarcie jeden z parobków, że kiedy nieboszczyk pojawił się nagle i wskoczył w płomienie, a wszyscy przytomni plackiem padli na ziemię, on jeden podniósł oczy i widział najwyraźniej, jak upiór śród gromów i błyskawic wzleciał z dziewczyną w górę i wraz z wichrem, który pognał dalej burzę, pomknął z dzikim świstem popod obłoki. Ale jakoś mało kto temu wierzył, a Girgilewicz machnął ręką i rzekł po swojemu: — Kłamiesz, durniu, taj tylko! Zacny ekonom na inny, własny wpadł wykład. — Starościc musiał rozlać się mazią, taj tylko — mówił z dobitnym przekonaniem, odwołując się do licznych podobnych podań ludowych. — A cóż się stało z dziewczyną? — zapytał mandatariusz. Girgilewicz uśmiechnął się z politowaniem. — To u pana sędziego była dziewczyna! Ba i bardzo, taj tylko! — Widzieliśmy ją przecież na własne oczy — dowodził mandatariusz. — Furda, taj tylko! To zły duch przybrał postać ładnej dziewczyny, aby kogoś zwabić do płomieni, taj tylko! Chłopom ten wykład wielce przypadł do przekonania. — Tak, tak musiało być, wielmożny panie — popierał stary gumienny i przeżegnał się nabożnie — ja sam widziałem raz diabła, wracając w nocy z karczmy, a szelma w różne przerzucał się postacie. Raz przerzucił się nawet w moją żonę... Mandatariusz machnął ręką. — Jakże tu o tym wszystkim donieść cyrkułowi! — poszepnął — Pan komisarz Schnoferl nie uwierzy temu i jeszcze gotów mnie wyśmiać! A tu przecie człowiek na własne oczy widział i tę dziewczynę, i nieboszczyka. — Nieboszczyk prawie o mnie otarł się ramieniem! — potwierdzał ataman i zadrżał cały. — Ja ciągle jeszcze widzę jego oczy okropne — dorzucił ataman. — Co tu gadać, taj tylko — zakończył Girgilewicz i w powietrzu zrobił krzyż święty. — Wszyscy przysięglibyśmy na to jak jeden. Mandatariusz pokiwał głową i potarł z partesem czuprynę. — Dotychczas wierzyłem w filozofię, mości dobrodzieju — przemówił po chwili — ale od wczoraj plunąłem na nią. — Najlepiej pan sędzia zrobiłeś, bo to wszystko oszukaństwo, taj tylko. — Ale gdzież się Kost' Bulij podział? — zagadnął znowu mandatariusz. — Podobno wybrał się gdzieś w drogę — ozwał się wójt żwirowski — ludzie spotykali go z wozem i końmi na gościńcu. Pan mandatariusz znowu pokiwał głową i potarł czuprynę. — Niech pan pisze, panie Chochelka — rzekł układając dalszy tok niemieckiej relacji. Ale wtem przerwał mu Girgilewicz głośnym wykrzykiem tryumfu. — Jest, jest, taj tylko! — huknął z całego gardła. — Dziewczyna! — At! co tam dziewczyna! Maź, taj tylko. — Jaka maź? — Mówiłem przecie, że staroście musiał rozlać się mazią. Otóż patrzcie, taj tylko. Biedny ekonom nie mógł dać sobie rady i spokoju i dopóty nosem rył w zgliszczach, aż póki śród węgli i popiołów zgorzałej do szczętu stodoły nie spostrzegł małą kałużę mazi. Obok niej leżał spalony na węgiel koń i żelaziwa z jakiegoś wózka zgorzałego. Czytelnicy przypomną sobie, że w stodole za sianem i snopami stał ukryty koń i wózek znanego nam maziarza. Girgilewicz nie posiadał się z radości nad swym odkryciem. — Nie mówiłem, taj tylko! — powtarzał raz po raz. — Maź, sprawiedliwa maź — wtórowali chłopi z wiarą i przekonaniem. Ale wtem wszyscy głośny wydali wykrzyk, a pan Chochelka jak oparzony porwał się od stolika i chwycił się za połę atamana. Przed zniszczoną zagrodę zajechał nagle szalonym pędem uprzężony wóz parą czarnymi końmi, a z niego wyskoczył Kost' Bulij. A strasznie jakoś zmieniony wyglądał stary kozak. Przerażająca bladość okrywała twarz całą, oczy jakimś złowieszczym, na pół obłąkanym migały ogniem, a zsiniałe usta drgały jak w kurczach. — Co to jest? Co się stało? — zapytał ochrypłym, urywanym głosem. Mandatariusz cofnął się w tył i jakieś mrowie przeszło go od stóp do głowy, a pod wpływem pierwszego wrażenia nikt nie mógł zdobyć się na odpowiedź. — Cóż tu zaszło? — zasapał stary kozak. — Nieszczęście, wielkie nieszczęście! — odezwał się pierwszy wójt. — O tak, wielkie nieszczęście! — powtórzyli chłopi i mimo swej obawy i odrazy z współczuciem pokiwali głowami. Chłopek nasz żadnego ciosu losu nie pojmuje lepiej i głębiej nie czuje jak klęskę pożaru, który w jednej chwili chłonąc jego dobytek zdaje się zarazem urągać okrutnie z jego żmudnej i ciężkiej pracy i z tego znoju przelanego bezowocnie, i z tych trosk, obaw i nadziei, jakim ulegał rok cały. Kost' Bulij drżał na całym ciele i dzikim dokoła powodził spojrzeniem. — I spaliło się co? — pytał dalej prawie w obłąkaniu. — Wszystko — odpowiedział wójt cichym głosem. Stary kozak wstrząs! gwałtownie głową i jakby ukryte przezwyciężając wahanie zawołał znowu z febrycznym pospiechem: — W chacie nie była... nie było nikogo. Wójt wzruszył ramionami. — Tać w chacie była jakaś dziewczyna... — I ocalała?! — wrzasnął kozak i swą olbrzymią dłonią pochwycił za ramię mówiącego. — Gdzie tam ocalała — ozwał się ataman z boku, bo biedny wójt, okropnie przestraszony dotknięciem kozaka, nie miał nawet siły odpowiedzieć. — Zginęła. — Zginęła! — powtórzył okropnym głosem kozak. I puszczając wójta pochwycił oboma rękami atamana i zatrząsł nim jak słomą w powietrzu. — Mów, jak było, co się stało, mów, mów! — wrzeszczał i trząsł swą ofiarą coraz silniej. — Gwałtu, co chcecie, co robicie, poczekajcie! — Cóż to, oszalałeś? — zawołał z swej strony mandatariusz. — Mówcie wszystko, jak było — krzyczał dalej kozak. — No cóż, jak było? — zawołał tarmoszony niewinnie ataman wpadając w ferwor. — Przylecieliśmy wszyscy za późno, kiedy już zaczęły się palić ściany!... No... w oknie pokazała się jakaś młoda dziewczyna... no, dziedzic chciał ją ratować, ale nie puścił go komisarz. — Nie puścił go! — zaryczał kozak przeraźliwie. — Ta, bo sam rzucił się w płomienie... my już myśleli, że i on się spali, ale wtem, no... załyskało, zagrzmiało, zaczęły bić pioruny... no.. taj... — Mówże — rozkazywał olbrzym na pół szalony z samej ciekawości. — No, taj pojawił się zaraz nieboszczyk pan! — Nieboszczyk pan! — Aha! on sam! Zakrzyczał, że aż człowiekowi szpik zastygł w kościach, i wskoczył w ogień, pan komisarz wyleciał nazad, a nieboszczyk sobie tam został, aż trzask, prask, rum, bum, zawaliła się chata! — Nad obojgiem?! — Nad obojgiem. Kost' Bulij jęknął, że aż zimny dreszcz przeszedł wszystkich przytomnych. — Gdzież ich trupy! — wrzasnął i z dziką rozpaczą oboma pięściami uderzył się w czoło. — Nie ma z nich ani śladu — ozwał się wójt. — Zniknęły gdzieś zupełnie, taj tylko — przemówił nareszcie Girgilewicz, który cały ciąg tej sceny stał niemy i nieruchomy na boku. — Zniknęły oboje z chaty — zawołał kozak z jakimś niepodobnym do opisania wyrazem, a z oczu strzeliła mu jakaś zagadkowa błyskawica, jasny promyk nadziei. I znowu oboma pięściami uderzył się w czoło i stanął nieruchomy na miejscu, jakby jakąś ukrytą ścigał myśl. I nagle wstrząsł się gwałtownie i w całej swej postawie zaczął drżeć i chwiać się jak listek osiki. Obecni chłopi w milczeniu potrząsali głowami, a Girgilewicz ze znaczeniem palcem powiódł po czole i mruknął przez zęby: — Taj tylko. Wtem Kost' Bulij wyprężył się w całej postawie i tak jakimś gniewnym i groźnym powiódł po wszystkich spojrzeniem, że biedny Chochelka aż przykląkł na obadwa kolana. — A wy tu czego chcecie? — zagrzmiał nagle dobitnym głosem. — To moja zagroda, moje obejście, kto was tu zaprosił? Mandatariusz mimo swej całej dumy i powagi uznał za rzecz stosowną cofnąć się o parę kroków i tłumaczyć się otwarcie: — Przybyliśmy wyszukać trupa dziewczyny i ułożyć relację do cyrkułu. Kost' Bulij rzucił się gwałtownie: — Jakiej dziewczyny? Tu nie było żadnej dziewczyny! — zagrzmiał piorunującym głosem, w jednej chwili, zmieniony nie do poznania. — Ależ widzieliśmy ją wszyscy — ozwał się mandatariusz. — Łżesz, drabie! — huknął kozak folgując zupełnie swej gwałtowności. — Przyszliście kraść, co mi zostało od ognia! Ale ja was tu nauczę! — Taj tylko! — wybąknął Girgilewicz oniemiały z zdziwienia i indygnacji. Mandatariusz posiniał cały na tak srogą obelgę, doznaną wobec tylu świadków. — Co mówisz? — zawołał z półgroźbą. Ale stary kozak straszny był w swej olbrzymiej, herkulicznej postaci, z tymi na pół obłąkanymi oczyma i konwulsyjnie drgającymi usty. — Ejże, nie żartujcie ze mną! Fora, won, pókiście cali! — zawołał, a oczy dzikim rozgorzały mu blaskiem. — Uciekajmy! — wrzasnął Chochelka odzywając się z wielkim sensem po raz pierwszy w ciągu całej sceny. — Chodźmy, bo to wariat! — mruknął mandatariusz cofając się co prędzej. Girgilewicz i chłopi nie tyle zlękli się wariacji, co tajemniczych sił czarodziejskich olbrzyma. Toż hurmem posunęli za panem sędzią, a w jednej chwili, jakby wymiótł, wypróżniła się spustoszona zagroda. Kost' Bulij pozostał sam, a drżąc ciągle jak listek i snadź trapiony jakimś wewnętrznym niepokojem czy jakąś niecierpliwością niepowściągnioną, rzucał i miotał sobą na wszystkie strony i biegał jak szalony po całym obejściu. — Zniknęli! zniknęli! — powtarzał raz po raz i oddychał ciężko, a ręką tarł po czole. I nagle przystanął i nachylił ucho, czy daleko już odbiegły głosy wypłoszonej gawiedzi. — Jeszcze ich słychać... — mruknął. I znowu zaczął kręcić się i biegać wokoło. — Młody dziedzic chciał skakać... ten Katylina nie dopuścił go, ale sam skoczył... i wszystko nic... — szepnął bez ładu, jakby rozpamiętywał tylko świeżo posłyszane słowa. — A potem... potem... Tu wstrząsł się cały i nadstawiając pilnie ucho ku gościńcowi, rozkrzyżował naraz ręce, jakby już nie chciał pasować się dłużej z samym sobą. Poskoczył ku furtce ogrodowej i obzierając się dokoła bystrym i badawczym okiem, włożył dwa palce w gębę i świsnął głośno i w jakiś szczególny sposób. I przystanął cicho, z rozwartymi na pół usty i bacznie wychylonym uchem, cały drżący jak listek. Krótką chwilę trwało grobowe milczenie, tylko serce starego kozaka biło jak młotem. Nagle od strony ogrodu taki sam głośny i wyraźny ozwał się świst. Kozak drgnął gwałtownie i padł na kolana. Łzy jak groch spłynęły mu z oczu, pierś wydęła się wysoko, a twarz rozpromieniała dziwnym szczęściem i radością. — Tam na wysepce! — mruknął urywanym tchem. — O dzięki, dzięki ci, Boże! Wieść o strasznych i dziwnych wypadkach w Żwirowie rozbiegła się lotem błyskawicy po całej okolicy, a zaraz rano doniosła się do uszu hrabstwa w Orkizowie. Wszakże całe zasłyszane zdarzenie wyglądało tak dziwaczne, niepojęte, trudne do uwierzenia, że około południa hrabia wysłał umyślnie pisarza prowentowego do Oparek, aby bliższych i pewniejszych zaczerpnąć wiadomości. Właśnie też w tej chwili cała rodzina hrabska z wielką niecierpliwością oczekuje powrotu posłańca. Eugenia z Arturem patrzy w okno i prawie drży cała z niecierpliwości, a sama zimna i obojętna na wszystko hrabina wydaje się w jakimś nadzwyczajnym rozdrażnieniu. Bo też niesłychane, niestworzone rzeczy rozpowiadają ludzie. Pominąwszy wszelkie okrasy i ubarwienia samego pożaru, poświęcenia Katyliny i tragicznej śmierci dziewczyny, urosło i nagle pojawienie się nieboszczyka w tysiączne dziwaczne przydatki i potworne rozmiary. Śród grzmotów, piorunów i błyskawic wyskoczył, jak mówiono, starościc spod ziemi, wzbił się w górą na czarnym koniu o czarnych błonach niedoperzych, chwilkę chwiał się i krążył nad głowami skamieniałych z przestrachu widzów, potem jak strzała spuścił się w sam środek płomieni i unosząc dziewczynę w jednym ramieniu, z dzikim poświstem wichru zniknął w bezmiernym przestworze napowietrznym. Inni jeszcze jaskrawszych barw dobierali do tego obrazu, a poczciwa Solczaniowa z własnej szczodrobliwości i na własną odpowiedzialność dołączyła jeszcze bezpłatnie trzęsienie ziemi i rzęsisty deszcz z samej siarki, krwi i ognistych meteorów. Hrabiego wprowadzały zawsze w zły humor wieści o pośmiertnym pojawieniu się brata, toteż chmurny i gniewny przechadzał się teraz po pokoju, a nieraz aż zanadto surowo karcił dziecinne wybryki niecierpliwości córki, która nie mogła doczekać się wyprawionego na zwiady pisarza. Nareszcież po dobrej nowej półgodzinie miał się zjawić gorąco pożądany. — Jedzie, jedzie! — wykrzyknął trzynastoletni Artur, a siedmnastoletnia Eugenia z dziecinną radością klasnęła w ręce i poskoczyła od okna ku kanapie, gdzie siedziała hrabina. — Pan Barszczyk przyjechał — oznajmił tuż zaraz wchodzący lokaj. — Niech tu przyjdzie — polecił hrabia. Za krótką chwilę rozwarły się drzwi, a nieśmiało i niezgrabnie wślizgnął się do pokoju pisarz prowentowy, pan Nicefor Barszczyk, z którego twarzą tępą i uśmiechem głupkowatym nie godziło się wcale przebiegłe spojrzenie i nos wybiegający w szpic ciekawy i dowcipny. — Jesteś nareszcie — ozwał się hrabia. — Jakże się ma pan Juliusz? Barszczyk oczywiście dla zasięgnięcia tej jedynie wiadomości wyprawiony był do Oparek. Na zapytanie hrabiego pan Nicefor Barszczyk odkrząknął należycie, przełknął zawadzającą w gardle ślinę i na poły krztusząc się, na poły jąkając, przystąpił do zdawania relacji. — Pan Juliusz zdrów zupełnie; kiedym przyjechał do Oparek, miał właśnie jakąś konferencję z Kostiem Bulijem, klucznikiem. Hrabia prędko machnął ręką, jakby niemiłe było mu wspomnienie starego kozaka. — A cóż się dzieje z przyjacielem dziedzica? — zapytał dalej. — Okropnie się popiekł, jaśnie wielmożny panie, ale sprowadzonych dwóch doktorów nie tracą nadziei. — A nie dowiedziałeś się pan czegoś bliższego o całym zdarzeniu? — wtrąciła się niepowściągniona w ciekawości hrabianka. Pan Barszczyk zarumienił się aż powyżej uszu na zagadnienie hrabianki, znowu odkrząknął i odkaszlnął należycie i przezwyciężając mimowolne pomieszanie ozwał się z pospiechem: — Owszem, dowiedziałem się wszystkiego jak najdokładniej... jaśnie wielmożni państwo nie uwierzą, ile ludzie pododawali... — A więc powiedz nam, co wiesz, tylko w krótkości — ozwał się hrabia siadając. Pan Nicefor Barszczyk po nowych należytych odkrząknięciach opowiedział, jak mógł najwierniej i najkrócej, całe zdarzenie. Odwaga, energia i poświęcenie się Katyliny silne na wszystkich sprawiły wrażenie. — C'est un diable incarné — poszepnęła hrabina. — C'est un héros — poprawiła córka, w której oczach postać niedawnego awanturnika zajaśniała nagle w blasku romantycznego bohaterstwa. Niesłychanie jednak dziwny i zagadkowy wyglądał koniec opowiadania pana Barszczyka. Nie zdawało się podlegać najmniejszej wątpliwości, że na miejscu pożaru pojawiła się nagle i niespodziewanie jak spod ziemi jakaś postać ludzka, którą wszyscy wzięli za postać nieboszczyka starościca. Domniemywany upiór rzucił się w płomienie, w kilka chwil zawalił się nad nim cały płomieniejący zrąb chaty, a pod gruzami nie znaleziono najmniejszego śladu ani po nim, ani po owej tajemniczej dziewczynie. — Gdzież się więc podzieli oboje? Hrabia skinieniem ręki odprawił Barszczyka, a obracając się do żony i córki ozwał się żywo: — Przypominacie sobie, że Juliusz wspominał nam dawniej o jakiejś młodej dziewczynie, którą przypadkowo spostrzegł w ogrodzie żwirowskiego dworu? — To ta najada czy sylfida podobna do mnie! — krzyknęła hrabianka. — Je m'en souviens — szepnęła hrabina. — Otóż to ona zapewne znajdowała się w chacie i znikła w tak osobliwszy sposób. — Nierozwiązana zagadka! — Mais il faut avouer, Juliusz znalazł się bardzo ładnie dans cette affaire ... Na wspomnienie Juliusza lekka chmurka zawisła na czole hrabiego, młoda hrabianka jakieś szczególne zrobiła poruszenie. — A propos — ozwała się nagle, przytłumiając jakieś skryte wahanie i posuwając się z pochlebnym przymileniem do ojca — nie mogłabym już wiedzieć, jakie tajemnicze znaczenie miała owa szczególna ze mną rozmowa? — Która rozmowa? — poszepnął hrabia, a na czoło nowa nabiegła mu chmura. — Przemawiałeś do mnie, ojcze, jak gdyby Juliusz miał zamiar starać się o moją rękę. — Chciałem ci tylko dać do zrozumienia, że jeśliby mu to w samej rzeczy przyszło na myśl, z mojej strony nie potrzebowałby się obawiać żadnej przeszkody. Eugenia z dziwnym ruchem wydęła spodnią wargę. Hrabia ściągnął brwi i ozwał się prędko, jakby kończąc rozmowę: — Juliusz jest jednym z najszlachetniejszych ludzi, jakich kiedykolwiek znałem, a nosząc imię Żwirskich i w swym niedawnym ubóstwie nie o wiele oddalił się od nas stanowiskiem... Zresztą za kilka dni dowiesz się czegoś więcej w tej mierze. — Za kilka dni! — powtórzyła hrabianka. — Może nowa jaka tajemnica? Hrabia nie odpowiedział, zaczął nagle w zamyśleniu przechadzać się po pokoju, a po chwili przystanął i mruknął półgłosem jakby sam do siebie: — Po cóż Kost' był dziś u Juliusza? W tym momencie rozwarły się drzwi, a do pokoju wszedł lokaj z widocznym wyrazem pomieszania i przestrachu na twarzy. — Jasny panie... — mruknął z zająknieniem. — Co takiego? — Ten, ten... Ko... Kost' Bulij... klucznik Zaklętego Dworu... — Kost' Bulij? — powtórzył hrabia mimowolnie i zadrżał z lekka. — Kost' Bulij! — wykrzyknęła hrabianka, a oczy jej łysnęły ciekawością. — Przyjechał tutaj i chce się widzieć z jasnym panem. — Ze mną?! — wykrzyknął hrabia z szczególnym naciskiem. Od ośmnastu lat, od czasu śmierci nieboszczyka ojca i rozłączenia się z bratem, hrabia po raz pierwszy miał ujrzeć Kostia. Od owego czasu nie spotkał go nigdy w swym życiu. Toteż jakby nie dowierzając słowom swego lokaja, powtórzył na nowo: — Ze mną chce się widzieć? — Sam na sam, powiada. — Przyszlij go do mojej kancelarii. — Cóż to może być?! — wykrzyknęła ciekawie hrabianka. — Un tete—a—tete si mystérieux! — poszepnęła hrabina. Hrabia w niezwykłym jakimś wzburzeniu skinął głową na żonę i córkę i nie mówiąc ani słowa wybiegł z salonu i szybko skręcił ku swej kancelarii. Za chwilę rozwarły się drzwi, a poważnie i uroczyście wszedł Kost' Bulij. Hrabiego przeszedł lekki dreszcz na widok tej olbrzymiej, ponurej i groźnej prawie postaci, która tysiączne budziła w nim wspomnienia, a bardzo silnie wryła się w jego pamięć. Kost' Bulij miał swój zwyczajny wyraz twarzy, tylko więcej niż zazwyczaj uroczystości przebijało się w jego ruchach i postaci. Ukłonił się nisko na wstępie i wyprężony po sam niemal sufit czekał spokojnie, aż go hrabia zagadnie. Ale snadź sam jego widok jakieś przykre sprawiał na hrabiu wrażenie, bo długi czas stał milczący i nieruchomy i widocznie jakąś wewnętrzną staczał walkę. — Chciałeś się ze mną widzieć, Kostiu — ozwał się nareszcie cokolwiek zmienionym głosem. Kost' ukłonił się w milczeniu. — Cóż mi tedy powiesz? Kost' sięgnął w zanadrze. Hrabia z ciekawością i rodzajem lekkiego niepokoju towarzyszył oczyma temu poruszeniu. Kost' wyjął jakiś zżółkły kawał papieru i w uroczystym milczeniu podał go hrabiemu. Hrabia drgnął. — Pismo Mikołaja!... — szepnął. Oczy starego kozaka roziskrzyły się jak dwa węgle, a brwi silniej ściągnęły się pod chmurnym czołem. Hrabia trzymał list w drżących rękach i widocznie nie miał odwagi odczytać go w pierwszej chwili. Wypatrzył się na kozaka niespokojnymi i pytającymi oczyma i przewracał w ręku wypłowiały papier na wszystkie strony. Kost' Bulij, jakby się radował nieświadomą zgrozą hrabiego, milczał jak zaklęty. — Co znaczy to pismo? — zapytał wreszcie brat starościca chwiejnym głosem. — List — bąknął kozak lakonicznie. — Od Mikołaja! Od mego brata?! Kozak uroczyście skinął głową. Hrabiemu zimne mrowie przeszło po całym ciele. Odbierał list od nieboszczyka z rąk posłańca, który w całej swej postaci miał w tej chwili coś naprawdę nieziemskiego, demonicznego. I chwilkę stał niemy i nieruchomy z rozwartymi oczyma i drżącymi usty. — Od mego brata? — wybąknął naraz powtórnie i drgnął gwałtownie. — Pisał go na kilka godzin przed śmiercią — wycedził kozak z wolna i uroczyście. — I teraz, teraz mi go dopiero przynosisz? — Teraz. — Cóż to ma znaczyć? — pytał hrabia dalej z febrycznym pospiechem, jakby koniecznie jakąś uspokajającą chciał otrzymać wiadomość. — Niech jasny pan czyta! Hrabia gwałtownym impetem rozwarł list. Zawierał on tylko kilka wierszy: „Bracie! Jeśli więcej może ci zależeć na błogosławieństwie brata umierającego, niż ci niegdyś zależało na uczuciach żyjącego, miej zupełne i nieograniczone zaufanie do Kostia Bulija, a każdemu jego słowu wierz ślepo, jakbyś słuchał mej własnej spowiedzi zza grobu. Bóg z tobą! Mikołaj”. Hrabia po przeczytaniu listu stał osłupiały na miejscu i pytającymi oczyma wypatrzył się na starego kozaka. — Cóż znaczy ten list, dlaczego mi tak późno doręczasz? — wybąkał ledwie zrozumiale. Kost' Bulij chwilę trwał w swym uporczywym milczeniu, a nagle ozwał się dziwnie uroczystym głosem: — Mam jasnemu panu wyjaśnić wielkiej wagi tajemnicę... — A ten list... — Powinien mi zapewnić wiarę i zaufanie. Hrabia bezwładnie rzucił się na fotel, jakby nie miał sił utrzymać się dłużej na nogach. — Cóż mi powiesz? — zapytał. A po gwałtownym zżymaniu się piersi, po drżeniu ręki i trupiej bladości twarzy widać było, jak silne wstrząsało nim wzruszenie. — To, co wiem, mogę tylko w jednym wyjawić miejscu — odpowiedział stary kozak z właściwym sobie naciskiem. — I gdzież to? — W czerwonym pokoju żwirowskiego dworu. Hrabia drgnął gwałtownie. Czerwony pokój z swym uroczystym a ponurym przystrojeniem, gdzie przesiadywał obłąkany ojciec, a przebywał najchętniej brat nieboszczyk, zachował jakiś dziwny złowieszczy charakter w młodocianych wspomnieniach hrabiego. — Czy jasny pan się boi? — zapytał Kost' Bulij. Hrabia dumnie rzucił głową. I w takich chwilach, i wobec takich ludzi nie mógł i nie chciał uchodzić za tchórza. — Boję się tylko naruszyć otwarty zakaz nieboszczyka brata. — W tym wypadku pójdziesz jasny pan za najgorętszą wolą i życzeniem brata. Hrabia z impetem potarł się po czole. — I kiedyż mam stanąć? — Dziś! — Zaraz? — O północy. — O północy, dlaczegoż o północy?! — wykrzyknął hrabia, a nowy jakiś mimowolny przeszedł go dreszcz. — Taka była wola umierającego brata. Tylko w czerwonym pokoju i o dwunastej w nocy mogę jasnemu panu odsłonić jego tajemnicę. Hrabia znowu gwałtownie potarł czoło. — Dobrze — rzekł prędko — stanę dziś... — Będę oczekiwał jaśnie pana w lipowej ulicy. — Przybędę konno! — Jasny pan przyrzeka mi to słowem swoim? — Ręczę. Kost' Bulij skłonił się nisko. — Bogu oddaję — rzekł z swym uroczystym naciskiem i sztywnie i poważnie wyszedł z pokoju. Hrabia z dreszczem obejrzał się dokoła, jak człowiek obudzony nagle z jakiegoś snu dziwnego. Zaklęty dwór 02 12